mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Raleigh
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Eric´s history. Eric Raleigh is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Eric is a former recruiter for the community of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He went along with his boyfriend Aaron, who both met before the apocalypse and fell in love. Eric was responsible for bringing Jaxx Stanley into Alexandria and has developed a close bond with him due to both of them being homosexual and being able to understand each other. He was also responsible for bringing Rick Grimes' group into Alexandria. He and Aaron are still victims of homophobia within the community. Pre-Apocalypse Washington D.C. Little is known about Eric's life before or as the outbreak began. Eric is openly gay and grew up in the Appalachian Mountains with his parents who worked on the land, with Eric becoming comfortable with working in nature. Later in life he joined a NGO and lived in Washington, D.C.. Through working in the NGO he met Aaron and the two fell in love and soon lived together. However, Eric and Aaron were victims of homophobia and were constantly seen as outsiders. When the outbreak began, Eric and Aaron survived and arrived at the Alexandria Safe-Zone relatively early, becoming one of the original members of the safe-zone. Eric and Aaron became vital members of the community, even though they were still mistreated because of people's homophobia. Eric, alongside Aaron, became the community's recruiters and would go out for weeks at a time to bring in people from the outside. He is shown to be gentle, friendly, caring and honest. Eric extremely loves and cares for Aaron, his boyfriend; as well as Jaxx and Sam. All four had been outsiders at some point, treated with bigotry, and are the only people who understand each other. Eric used to work with Aaron in recruiting outsiders for Alexandria before getting hurt and being made to retire by Aaron. Eric would also collect license plates for hsi and Aaron's collection. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Eric has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers * Possibly numerous counts of hostile survivors Appearances The list below shows the story episodes that Eric has appeared in: Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * It All Starts Here... (Flashback) * The Party Vol.1 * An Anderson Meltdown Pt.2 * Nervous Nelly * Just A Greene Away... * The Party Vol.2 Pt.1 * The Party Vol.2 Pt.2 * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * If You Try, You Can Conquer * Descendants (Ghost version) Trivia * Eric is the third openly male homosexual in the series and the third openly homosexual character. The first being Jaxx Stanley followed by Aaron. * It was confirmed through actor of Aaron, Ross Marquand, that Eric and Aaron met through working in the same NGO based in Washington D.C. and fell in love before the apocalypse. They were living together in D.C. and were among the original survivors of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. ** It was later confirmed by actor of Eric, Jordan Woods-Robinson, that Eric had grown up in the Appalachian Mountains with his parents who were good with their hands and knew the land, that Eric became comfortable with the woods and nature. This allowed him to work well in the NGO's efforts in the Niger River Delta. ** Among other concepts, Jordan also has said that Eric's last name is Raleigh. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Good Beings Category:Walking Dead